


危险的爱好

by guisu



Category: Whitechapel (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-15
Updated: 2013-08-15
Packaged: 2017-12-23 13:15:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/926885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guisu/pseuds/guisu





	危险的爱好

　　不记得自己从什么时候开始养成最后一个离开的习惯，他停下手头的动作、偏过头努力回忆了几秒……如果这个时候有谁回到办公室，就能看到西装笔挺的Joseph Chandler探长单手提着垃圾筒，站在警探们乱成一团的办公桌前的诡异场景。

　　皱紧眉头盯着桌上吃剩的中餐打包盒，Joseph如临大敌似得将它扫进垃圾筒，再一如既往地把随意合上的卷宗摆放整齐，他只是想给大家一个良好的工作环境，但出于常识Joseph并不打算把自己的所作所为告诉其它人，因为那太——奇怪了？！

　　收拾完一切，年轻的探长像松口气似得挑了张椅子坐下，就和最近他经常干得那样给自己泡上杯充满香气的好茶。

　　静静地等待了几分钟，Joseph先用手指轻触杯壁以确定温度情况，在重复三次后他终于满意地用双手捧起杯子，并且慎重地检查自己拿着的位置是否合乎标准，最后才真正地凑到嘴边满足地喝上一口，每当这个时候Joseph Chandler探长脸上的表情总能放松下来、露出少见的微笑。

==============================

　　“早，Miles。你在干什么？”  
　　“……奇怪，我总觉得有谁动过我杯子。”

—END—


End file.
